marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Devilot
Devilot, more commonly spelled Devilotte, is a character from Capcom's Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness. She appears in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes as an assist character, and later in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as an assist card in Heroes and Heralds Mode. Backstory Princess Devilot de Deathsatan IX is the next heir in line of the illegal space colony "Heldorado", and sole daughter of its ruler, Emperor Deathsatan. A bratty and spoiled child with a very short temper and rude attitude, she's often punished by her father, usually by giving her a small amount of money in spite of being rich when she goes on her journeys. In her story mode, she's given only 300 yen (around 3 dollars), for example. She travels across space with her two lackeys, Dave the scientist and Xavier the wizard, in a Variant Armor known as the S-008 Super-8, an octopus-shaped robot created for underwater use. Devilot's only interest is looking for other poeple with Variant Armors (VA) so she can defeat them, steal their parts and add them to her collection. She's not interested in the main conflict between Earth Force and the rebels, and is faced by all characters in their stories merely because she wants to steal their VAs. Devilot has developed a crush on Gawaine Murdock, an elderly retired soldier from the Earth Force army, and is seen constantly blushing when she's around the older soldier. Her father, on the other hand, is apalled when he discovers this. She also develops a rivalry with the wild siblings Bao and Mao, getting into their way more than once out of revenge. Assist Attack * Go!: Devilot and her crew will come out of the Super-8 as it burrows out of the ground. She then points forward and commands them to proceed, only for something to malfunction and explode on their faces. Comically burnt, the three then retreat back into the VA. The explosion has short range but it is itself unblockable and Devilot can resist up to three hits before being forced back, making it a good zoning tool. It can be used a total of five times. When called to attack, she says . Gallery Devilotassist.png|Devilot as an assist character in Marvel vs. Capcom Devilot-marvelassist.gif Devilot - Heroes and Heralds card.png|Heroes and Heralds card Trivia * As seen in the ending credits animation, Devilot's attack is apparently intended to be an electric beam shot from Super-8's only visible tentacle before it blows up on her. This and the assist attack itself are a reference to one scene from her story mode in the home console ports of Cyberbots, where she orders Xavier to activate her newest weapon, the "Capture Beam", only for the entire VA to blow up and the three to end up cartoonishly charred. * Her primary ability as a Heroes and Heralds card grants super armor to assist attacks, this being a reference to the fact she's the only assist character in the first game to resist more than 1 hit (not counting assists who can pass through projectiles like Juggernaut). External link * Devilotte at Capcom Database. es:Devilot Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes